My First Times One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Suke she has been going through all of her first time experiences and realizes one factor in the end she would never want to lose. Let's check out all her first times and how they went. Female Sasuke it is from Suke's POV


_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **Okay so I know that I have been saying this but I promise I will upload one of my other stories. I am working on Royal 4 and Cuffed right now so I promise I will get them finished sometime after my exams are over which happens to be this week. Then I am on break until the 16th of January so I will most definitely get some stories done.**_

 _ **Enjoy the one shot.**_

* * *

The first time I met Naruto I couldn't help but lose my breath from just the look of him. I met him in middle school when he got transferred into my class. His eyes were breathtaking but the funny thing about that is that I always made fun of him and he acted stupid along with half the boys in the class. But I couldn't ignore his laugh it was like music to my ears. I can still remember the first time we talked which happened to be the first time we argued too after that was always a competition between us.

"Do you have a problem with me Uchiha?" Naruto asked after a week of me glaring at him.

"Yeah you're so damn noisy do you ever stop talking?" I asked.

"Yeah when I sleep. If I remember correctly though freedom of speech is the first amendment so I can do it any time I want." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"That may be the first intelligent thing I ever heard you say." I said starting an argument with him getting on my desk in my face then making a boy accidentally trip him where are mouths clashed with us kissing.

After that we didn't look each other in the eyes even when we had projects to work on together.

The first time we got to high school and ended up in the same class was when I truly realized I really liked him it was the first time I got jealous that he was talking to another girl. I ended up tripping her and tripping him which led to us arguing in the hallway in front of everyone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto screamed in my face.

"YOU ARE!" I screamed.

"Seriously? I can't help it if you don't like me." Naruto said completely frustrated pulling at his hair.

At that moment I wanted to kiss him but I knew I couldn't and that I had to keep my distance from him. I couldn't give him any reason to not want to be around me more.

"I never said I didn't like you." I said which shocked him.

"Then can you at least stop talking shit to me and treating me like you hates me?" Naruto asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen him give anybody.

"No problem, friends?" I asked holding out my hand.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug, "friends." Naruto whispered in my ear.

That was also the first time he also hugged me and whispered in my ear. It made me happy and one thing was for sure after that was that he didn't talk to the girl ever again.

The first time I realized I was in love with him was when he fought for me. He fought this guy that was at first hitting on me at a party and then tried to grope me provoking the violent side in Naruto. He grabbed the guy by his arm and told him nicely to get his hand off of me and if he tried it again that he would break it. The guy took those as fighting words and tried to hit Naruto which Naruto perfectly dodged it knocking the guy out and grabbing me out the house and running to his car.

"Sorry if I ruined your night." Naruto said looking sheepish putting his hand behind his neck.

A nervous tick I noticed he does whenever he was nervous or agitated. I also found it adorable.

"No you didn't ruin it because if you didn't do it I would have." I said with a smile.

Naruto looked at his watch and then looked back at me with a smile.

"Do you want to go get some pancakes and sausage?" Naruto asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about to be four in the morning." Naruto said with a cute laugh.

"Oh… instead of pancakes let's get French toast." I said with a laugh buckling my seatbelt and Naruto started the car.

That was also the first night we stayed all night together and slept in his car which led to me getting the scolding of a lifetime from my parents when they found out. They only found out because Itachi and my mother saw me get out of Naruto's car.

The first time I met his parents they thought I was his girlfriend and I made no corrections but his cousin Karin who was my friend happen to be there and made the correction for me.

"Oh my how did my son land a girl like you as his girlfriend?" his mother Kushina said looking at me.

"..." I just stood there shocked in the doorway while waiting for Naruto to come downstairs because we decided to do something else for homecoming.

"Aunty Kushi that's not his girlfriend that's his friend. The girl he argued with in middle school when he transferred into the school." Karin said going too far into detail that I would have preferred to have forgotten.

"Oh my dear you two have finally became friends. So you must be Suke Uchiha then?" Kushina said making me nod. "My son and niece talk a lot about you." Kushina said making me smile.

"What does he talk about?" I asked curious to what he has said about me.

"A lot of different things." Kushina said motioning for me to come sit with her.

"MOM! Stop whatever you're doing." Naruto said running down the stairs in jogging pants and a beater.

When he saw me sitting next to his mom he started to blush.

"You can come upstairs while you wait." Naruto said blushing which was impossibly cute.

I got up immediately though and followed him upstairs.

"NARUTO! Leave the door opens for your room though I don't want no baby making going on." Kushina said as we walked up the stairs making us both blush.

"MOM! That is so uncalled for!" Naruto screamed and ran up the stairs.

That was also the first time I ever seen Naruto so flustered before which was so adorable I almost kissed him right there.

I remember the first time I cried because I heard Naruto was dating Hinata. I think I cried for days. It only lasted a week but Naruto would never tell me why they broke up.

"What happened? Did she dump you?" I asked sitting next to him in class as Hinata glared at us.

Hinata and I never got along to begin with but I never understood her dislike for me. But I had a few guesses and they all involved Naruto.

"No, I dumped her. It just didn't feel right." Naruto said not telling me the whole truth.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked.

"Yeah and that was the last thing he said about that topic.

My lips shook when they clumsily met Naruto's the boy I fell in love with. He took my first kiss in middle school but this time the kiss was different. It was like electricity was running in my body. I couldn't believe he initiated the kiss let alone told me the words I longed to hear come out of his mouth.

"Suke Uchiha, I love you will you go out with me?" Naruto asked on the day of our high school graduation in front of everyone we knew.

It was weird and out of character of him. He was nervous and flustered not the confident guy that I knew so well and that I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Yes I will," I said jumping into his arms which he easily caught me pulling me into another kiss.

I heard people in the background saying 'finally or aww' but I ignored them happy to be kissing the boy I fell in love with all those years ago.

The first relationship argument we got into left Naruto and I at odds for a whole week before Shikamaru came up to both of us telling us how dumb we were acting which was rare for him to even get involved to begin with. That shows how dumb it was.

"You love her right?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Of course I do." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru and ignoring me.

"You love him right?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Tell him that then. I will leave you two alone now. Solve this damn problem because your fight is bringing us all down." Shikamaru said getting up to leave the room.

We all happened to be at Naruto's house at the time.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"You should be," I said.

"Come on Suke it wasn't just my fault it was yours too." Naruto said.

"HOW?" I screamed standing up.

He pulled me back down making me lay out on his bed getting on top of me.

"Because you had nothing to worry about and you know it because I am not interested in any girl but you. I ONLY have eyes for you. The only girl that can piss me off and still love is YOU." Naruto said emphasizing and pointing at me in my chest right above my heart.

When I looked up to Naruto's eyes I saw tears forming in his eyes and it hurt my heart.

"I'm sorry I should have believed in you A LOT more. I love you." I whispered pulling him to me.

"I love you." Naruto said kissing me.

When we were twenty five years old and out of college we got our first house together and I had to prevent a fashion disaster from happening in our house. He wanted to add ORANGE. Can you believe that? He has absolutely no fashion sense that it makes me feel bad for his parents.

"Orange is not a bad color take it back." Naruto said as we moved stuff in the house.

"It is bad and I can't take it back because it's true sorry love." I said as we walked in the house with our boxes.

Naruto got mad and started pouting sitting right in front of the doorway.

"I'm not moving until you take it back." Naruto said crossing his arms not moving an inch.

"Seriously Naruto?" I said with a raised eyebrow looking at him.

I knew he wasn't going to move. He is WAY more stubborn than I am that's for sure.

"FINE Naruto orange is an amazing color." I said making him smile and get up. "But it's still not going to be in the house." I said and continued to put the box down.

I thought I was shocked and breathless on all of my other first times with Naruto but when he asked me to marry him in front of all our friends and loved ones at my promotion party this definitely took the cake on surprises by far.

"Suke Uchiha will you come to the stage?" Naruto asked on the stage.

I just nodded my head nervously. I didn't know what Naruto was planning and that made me nervous. His surprises always left me in a weird state.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Can you close your eyes? I got a surprise for you." Naruto said biting his lip.

I closed my eyes for him immediately. I heard shuffling and gasp but he kept saying keep them closed so I did.

"Okay opens them." Naruto whispered.

When I opened my eyes I gasped and pulled away my hand automatically going to my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Suke Uchiha, will you marry me?" Naruto asked tears forming in his eyes.

I stayed quiet for a while. I was in a state of shock. He is asking the right question.

"Don't keep me waiting love you're scaring me." Naruto said nervously.

"YES!" I screamed jumping onto him making him fall to the floor. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." I said looking him into his eyes kissing him hard.

The first time we had sex was after our wedding on our honeymoon. I couldn't believe how much of an animal he is in bed. Once we got to our hotel room he pushed me into the door and kissed me hard. I pulled him closer to me making him groan in delight.

"I wanted you for so long." Naruto mumbled as he nipped at my neck.

"Me too," I said pushing his shirt toward his head.

It got through to him because he practically tore it off along with my dress.

"I love you so much." Naruto said kissing me hard.

That night was so full of passion I think I was suffocating because it was so overwhelming that I couldn't contain my tears.

The first pregnancy was hell for both of us considering we were having twins and it freaked us both out. I think if Itachi wasn't with us along with my mother he would have died from freaking out too much.

"Calm down Naruto." I said.

"WE are HAVING TWINS!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes a boy and a girl." the doctor answered.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears and it was quite cute. Thankfully my mom and Itachi were with us or I would have had a problem controlling Naruto.

The baby shower was set up by Itachi and Naruto so you know it was crazy and organized at the same time. Itachi organized Naruto's crazy while Naruto crazier Itachi's organization to say it was a sweet set up was an understatement.

"You two are so cute." I said to my brother and Naruto making them both blush.

"They didn't want us to help." My mother said as she stood next to Kushina.

"Well they are my kids I wanted to do something special for them." Naruto said making me smile.

"And they are my nephew and niece so I had to go all out for them." Itachi said standing proudly next to Naruto.

It was sweet. They got closer since I ended up pregnant and I was happy for it.

We didn't have anyone in the room with us when I gave birth because everyone wanted to be in there and we didn't know who to choose so we choose no one. Now giving birth was hell to the highest extent that I wanted to hit Naruto for it. But he stayed calm for me and ushered me through the pain. I loved him more for that. He was quite taken by me when I reached out to kiss him.

"The head is coming out." the doctor said.

I heard her but I ignored her to kiss Naruto. The baby was out before I even knew it.

"It's a healthy baby boy. Now to get the little lady out of you." the doctor said.

Naruto was happy but I felt like something was wrong.

"There are some complications we have to do an emergency C-section now." the doctor said.

"What?" Naruto asked freaked out.

"Calm down Naru," I whispered to him. "Oww…" I groaned out.

"We have to do it now." the doctor said pulling me out to an emergency room.

I saw my family slipping through my fingers for the first time.

"SUKE!" I heard Naruto scream as Itachi, my father, and Minato his father had to pin him down.

Tears fell from my eyes hearing him screaming. It was the first time I was scared and alone.

"You will be fine Suke." the doctor said trying to comfort me but the only person that could was out there.

Thankfully everything was a success. My daughter made it out successfully and she was healthy. After that Naruto wouldn't let me out of his sight. He even growled at a few of the doctors.

Seeing my children for the first time was something I would never forget. I also couldn't get Naruto out of my head when he talked to our daughter holding her closely to his chest.

"You scared me little Angel." Naruto muttered.

"Her name is Angel?" I asked.

"That is a great name Suke." Naruto answered.

I couldn't believe he didn't mean to name her that. I shook my head at him.

"Little man is going to be named Sasuke." Naruto said confidently.

"What my name would have been if I was a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side as my little boy got handed to me from Itachi.

"Fine," I relented shrugging my shoulders with a smile as I looked at my little blonde boy.

They were good names anyway. My daughter had black hair with a tint of blonde natural highlights from what I could tell.

"They are beautiful." Naruto said in my ear as my mother took pictures of all of us.

My family wasn't complete by no means we added a cat when my daughter begged Naruto to have one when she was five and he gave in taking her to the shelter. She got an older cat that had three legs.

"What made you get this cat?" I asked my weird daughter who was too much like her father.

"Well daddy said that animals like her don't get taken all the time because they're not all there and I felt bad so she is my new best friend." Angel said running off while Naruto was standing in the kitchen with a wide smile.

"Naruto, what did you tell our daughter?" I asked.

"She wanted to know and I answered honestly. She is in the stage of life to understand the value of life in different ways even if it's not the same as her." Naruto said.

"DADDY! I want a pet too." Sasuke screamed running into the kitchen. "I want a two legged dog." Sasuke said trying to beat his sister.

"You can't just buy a two legged dog you have to buy an animal you have a connection with. But yes we can go to the shelter and look at the animals. You never know you may want a cat. I had a fox when I was your age." Naruto said.

"I WANT A FOX!" Sasuke screamed.

"We don't have a big enough yard for a fox." I said.

"But momma…" Sasuke whined.

"Don't worry about it. I can do something about that love." Naruto said making me question what he was planning.

A week later my whole yard was fenced up and Naruto had two foxes in the backyard.

"Where did you get them from?" I asked shocked.

"Do you think he will like it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but where did you get it from?" I asked still shocked.

"My dad still breeds them. My parents still own the farm remember?" Naruto said laughing.

"Daddy?" Sasuke and Angel came out the house.

"Sasuke come here I have a surprise for you." Naruto said gesturing for my boy to come to him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said excited and ran over to Naruto.

"I got this for you." Naruto said pulling out a little black fox.

The other one happened to be orange and red. I actually wanted to ask to have the red and orange one because it was pure adorableness. I never thought I would think something orange was adorable but I do.

"YOU GOT ME A FOX! YAY DADDY I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke screamed hugging Naruto then taking his fox from him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked talking about Sasuke's fox.

"He got the girl. This little guy is a boy. I named him hungry on the way." Naruto said proudly.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Daddy what is it? Boy or girl?" Sasuke came back and asked.

"A little vixen." Naruto said.

"What is a vixen?" Sasuke asked as his sister stood next to him.

"It's a girl." Naruto said.

"YAY!" Sasuke screamed and went to play outside with the little fox and his sister.

Angel didn't let go of her own cat as she played with his fox. She loved her cat even if was older and the cat really loved her. Naruto stood up by me and handed me the fox.

"Happy anniversary." Naruto said.

"You got him for me?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I saw your own face light up when our son talked about the fox so I got him for you." Naruto said.

"He's beautiful thank you." I whispered pulling the fox to me.

"I'm glad you like him. You can name him what you want." Naruto said with a smile.

That moment made me feel like I fell in love for him all over again. He is such an amazing guy I can't help it if I do fall in love again.

All my firsts had something to do with Naruto no matter how little or how big it was all the significant moments in my life revolved around Naruto and I can't help but think where I would be without him. I may go through many first times but I don't mind that as long as the person going through them with me remains the same.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**


End file.
